Broday Everyday with PewDieCry
by With Death Comes More Death
Summary: Who here loves PewdiePie and Cry. Who loves there co-op? Well this is the story for you. Now since there cover picture is off Adventure Time. I used there universe. Can these two help save Ooo from slendy, bros, and the au oni with the help of Finn and Jake? Well I don't you care, but I hope you enjoy. Rated T for explicit language.
1. Chapter 1

_**"Hey you doing bros, my name is PewdieCry"~PewdieCry. Hello all of the people who decide to read this. As you know Pewdiepie and Cry have been playing Co-op games together (i.e: Portal 2, Day Z, No More Room in Hell, and Bloody Trapland). These two are my two of my three favorite youtube video game walkthroughers. The total jist of this story is when these two get sucked into the world of Adventure Time by a random black hole. That's easy all hell breaks loose as they try to make it back with the help of the Adventure Time gang. Where I get my inspiration you ask. There is a picture I found on Deviant Art. **_

_** gallery/?set=37856921&offset=24#/d5a12in**_

_**Here is also the link for Pewd's and Cry's channels if you have no idea who Cry or Pewdiepie is.**_

_** user/ChaoticMonki  
**_

_** user/PewDiePie**_

_**Hope you enjoy this fanfic. Please remember I don't own Pewdiepie or Cry's likenesses, names, the Adventure Time cartoon, or the Amnesia The Dark Descent game. **_

**Chapter 1: Broday Everyday!**

" Hey Pewds man wake up," a familiar voice said. " Cry?" Pewdie asked. " S'up man, but this is no time to lay down," Cry responded. " What? Why?" Pewds asked disoriented. " Look around," Cry stated plainly.

Doing as commanded Pewdie looked around. Everything didn't look the same. Almost like it was animated, and when I looked at Cry's face. There just wasn't one just the face of the famous cry doll' know the one people use in fan art.

" Where in the hell are we, and where the fuck is your face?" Pewdie asked Cry. He shrugged. I got up from off the ground.

They were standing in a hill covered with a bunch of animated grass. " Where in the hell?" Pewdie said in complete awe.

Out in the distance of the sunset, Pewdie saw a house which looked to be made out of a tree. It looked eriely familiar.

" Oh shit," Cry said out of the blue. " What is it?" Pewdie asked. " That's the house from Adventure Time," Cry told me. " Oh mother fruker!" Pewdie yelled in shock.

" You want to see if Finn and Jake are home?" Cry asked Pewds in a random mood change. " Sure," Pewdie responded blandly.

The two walked torwards the tree house. " Are we seriuosly in Oooo?" Pewdie asked. " Yeah," Cry responded in his best speaking voice.

The two finally got to the door. Cry knocked on the door.

" I got it!" the two heard Finn say from inside. Finn the Human opened the door.

" Hi," Finn said raising his right hand. " Hello," Cry responded in his best speaking voice. " Who is it?" Jake said from some where inside the house. " I don't man," Finn responded.

Jake stretched down the ladder. He looked at us. " Ummmm...who are you guys," Jake finally asked. " Let us state our names appropitely," Pewdie told him. The two cleared there throats.

" Hey whats up Bros, Our names are PewdieCry!," the duo exclaimed there intro in unision. " No seriuosly," Finn said while laughing.

" Okay, my name is PewDiePie, but you can call me Pewdie or Pewds," Pewdie told Finn and Jake. " My name is Cry," Cry followed." Oh now I get it," Jake said and chuckled.

" Hey yo, Finn and Jake," Marcilene said from behind us. She was floating about two feet in the air, wearing a sun hat, and was holding an umbrella.

She looked at PewdieCry. " Ummm. who are these guys?" she asked.

" Oh Marcilene, this is Pewdie, and Cry, or PewDieCry for short," Finn responded.

" Those are the weirdest names ever," Marcilene said response laughing a bit.

" Hey there girl," Pewdie told her. " S'up," Cry told Marcilene.

" Where you guys come from, because I haven't seen you guys before, and I have been here a thousand years," Marcilene asked. " We hale from Youtube," Pewdie responded.

" What's that?" Finn asked. " Well we'll show you, but do you guys have a computer with internet connection?" Cry asked.

" Ummmm...what is internet?" Jake asked clueless.

" Marcilene do you know what the internet is?" Finn asked her.

" Yeah, I think it what came before the holobook, before the great mushroom war," she responded.

" Wow, so you're digital programming?" Finn asked. Pewdie gave a look of confusion. Cry did the same.

Realization in**...5...4...3...2...1.**

" What the hell," Pewdie said in his confused voice.

Cry punched Pewds in the arm.

" What the fuck man you can't cus' in front of a fourteen year old. " But hells not a bad word, but FUCK is," Pewdie responded.

" Ugh... guys what in the name of glob are you talking about?!" Jake exclaimed.

" Raghhh," A familiar growl came from no where.

" Oh shit, where is it!" Pewdie asked looking around franically. That growl what we all know as the monster from Amnesia. " Oh man we have to hide," Cry told Pewdie panicked.

" Wait what's wrong," Finn asked. " It's a horrible monster," Pewdie told Finn. " Don't worry we'll kill it you bunch of weenies," Jake told them.

" You don't understand, it can't be killed," Pewdie explained to Jake.

" What do you mean like immortal, like me?" Marcilene asked. " Yeah it has no weaknesses, but we might have a chance if it's a poofer," Pewdie told the cartoon characters.

" What's a poofer?" Finn asked confused.

" A poofer is one of them that comes after you, but will turn into dust if it gets too close," Cry told Finn.

" How do you know this?" Jake asked supiouscly. " Cause we experince them for a living," Cry responded.

Suddenly the music that comes on when a bro spots you came on. " Shit!" the PewDieCry yelled.

PewdieCry turned around. There was a bro running torwards them. PewdieCry broke off in a sprint. Finn, and Jake followed.

While Marcilene just flew up high. " Wow I think I should help them, but this is hilarious," she said while watching PewDieCry, Finn and Jake run away from the bro.

_**So how you guys like chapter 1. Well if you don't like don't. Just don't be complete douchebags if you hate PewdieCry. Well you wouldn't any way because of the title. Aw shit I'm rambling on again. Well this continues next chapter. See ya Bros!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Why ello there readers and welcome to chapter two of this fine PewDieCry story. When we last left off our two youtubers, Finn, and Jake we running away from a bro. So lets start going right after this disclaimer. I don't own the Adventure Time cartoon, or the likenesses of PewDiePie and Cry.**_

**Chapter 2: PB and Purple Dildos**

Our four characters still were trying to escape the murderous intent of the amnesia grunt. " How do we get this guy off our backs?" Jake asked.

" We need somewhere to hide like a closet, room, large chest, hell anywhere but we need to hide!" Cry yelled. " How about that?" Finn asked pointing at a small cottage.

" Alright lets do it," Pewds responded. The four ran inside closing the wooden door behind them. The inside was consisted of a closet, empty pot, and a small chest.

" Okay Jake become small and hide in that pot, Finn in the small chest, Cry into the closet," Pewds told them. " What are you going to do?" Finn asked. " This! Chair mode activated *boop*," Pewds said and some how became a chair.

" What the?" Jake asked. The grunt began to smash the door down. " No time just hide!" Cry went. The rest of them hid in the closet, pot, and small chest. After a while Pewds said," Okay guys he's gone."

Cry, Finn, and Jake got of there hiding places. The bro was stumped and left annoyed. Pewds transformed back to himself.

" Pewdie man, how did you do that?" Cry asked. " Don't know," Pewds shrugged. " Atleast we got away from that thing," Finn said panting exhaustedly.

" We should get you guys to Princess Bubblegum if anybody knows how to get you back to this YouTube " Jake suggested. " Lets do that," Cry answered.

Jake grew extremely big, breaking the cottage's roof. " Hop on," Jake told the three. Finn and PewdieCry got on Jake's enormous back. Jake quickly got them to the Candy Kingdom.

Jake stretched into the main courtyard of the kingdom The once bustling kingdom was empty. Jake grew back to normal size.

" Where is everybody?" Finn asked looking around. The four walked towards the castle.

" Hello anybody here!" Finn and Jake yelled. They walked past a couple of candy barrels. " BARRELS!" Pewdie screamed running towards them, picking them up, and throwing them off into the distance.

" Ah!" Finn and Jake screamed in surprise " What?" Pewds asked them. " Why did you just randomly scream barrels?" Finn asked angrily

" The barrels are evil," a familiar voice said in the distance. A golden staue kneeling down holding a sword floated into view.

" STEPHANO!" Pewdie yelled in excitement " Jeez Pewdie your such an idiot," Stephano went. " Who is that talking statue " Finn asked Cry.

"Oh that's Stephano Pewdie's best creation," Cry explained to them. " Stephano why are we here?" Pewdie asked the golden statue.

" I don't know Pewd's you should ask Princess Bubblegum," Stephano told him. " Thank you Stephano," Pewdie told him.

PewdieCry, and Finn and Jake walked torwards the castle.

" Oh yeah guys watch ou-" Stephano was beginning to say when four naked bodies randomly appeared in front of our heroes. All of them fell backwards screaming in terror. " TELEPORTING NAKED GUYS!" PewDie screamed.

" Why does this never end?" Jake asked gasping for air. " Don't know but get ready for some more," Cry told them getting up from the ground. The three finally got to PB's castle.

" Finally," Finn went as they entered. No one was in the main chamber.

" Hello PB are you here?" Finn went. " Guys are you here?" PB's voice echoed. " Yes, where are you?" Finn asked back. " I'm in my chambers there's something out there be careful there's something out there," PB responded " Alright," Finn responded to the response.

The four continued up the stairs. When the turned the corner to the hallway that went towards PB's chambers Peppermint Butler was standing there.

" Peppermint Butler it's you!" Jake said relieved. Peppermint Butler didn't answer. " Peppermint Butler, are you alright?" Finn asked. PewDieCry were both getting suspicious.

Jake took a step towards the minty servant. When suddenly he transformed into a Au Oni. The four of them screamed at the same time.

" RUN!" Cry yelled. The four began to sprint away from the giant purple troll. It chased them as the music began playing.

" What is that thing?" Finn asked frightened. " It's an Au Oni, another immortal monster," Cry responded. " Give us a break," Jake yelled. " What do we do?" Finn asked.

" We just keep running it'll give up eventually, or we can do this," Cry said but then continued," Pewd's go into chair mode when we get close to that door." Pewds looked at him, automatically knowing the plan.

When they finally got to the door PewDie began the plan. " Chair Mode Activate *boop*," Pewdie went. Pewds turned into a chair, and the other three ran into the room. The music stopped suddenly. " Phew we did it," Cry said tiredly. " How do you know?" Finn asked.

" When that thing gives up, the music stops," Cry answered Finn. " Guys?" PB's voice asked. Without knowing it the group somehow got to to her chambers.

" PB you're alright," Finn said in a relieved tone. " Hey Finn, Jake, and whoever you are," PB told them. "This is Cry," Jake told her.

" Hello there Princess," Cry said in his formal voice and bowed. " Why you have a nice voice," PB complemented Cry.

Pewdie came through the door. " Hey guys it worked," PewDie told them but then noticed the Princess," Hey there Bonnibel." PB looked suprised. " How do you know my first name?" she asked.

" Oh because in our universe your world is a t.v. show, and in it I heard Marcilene call you Bonnibel," Pewdie responded. " Wait what do you mean in your world our's a t.v. show?" Jake asked.

" In our universe your world is a popular cartoon," Cry answered. " Oh, so wait a minute your first name is Bonnibel?" Jake asked Bonny.

" Yeah so?" PB asked grudgingly " We didn't know that," Finn and Jake in unision. " Oh sorry, and what did they mean their world?" Bonnibel asked.

" Yeah there from some world named YouTube," Finn told Bonny. " Oh, then what's the brown haired guys name?" Bonny asked pointing at PewDie.

" My name is PewDiePie," said in his normal way of pronouncing it. " Why do you guys have weird names?" Bonny asked PewDieCry.

" Oh those aren't our real names, Pewd's name is Felix, my name is Ryan (Don't Really Know What it is just made it up)," Cry responded.

" So why do you those names?" Bonny asked. " They make us seem cooler," Pewdie respnded," We also perfer them."

Suddenly something fell form the ceiling. It was a rotting pig, that was standing up. " PIGGEH!," Pewdie yelled. " Hey Pewdie," Piggeh told him.

_**Well that's it for now. Sorry for taking so long with this upload, had some other stuff to do so I apologize. Also if you ask why there are so many PewDie references, it is because Cry doesn't talk to inanimate**_ _**objects. So it is really hard to put anything there. So wait until the next time for more Broday Everyday! MORE TO COME!**_


End file.
